Mana Takamiya
}} is a temporary Second Lieutenant of the AST, and she used to work for the DEM Industries base in England as a Wizard. Summary Mana has no memory of her past except for a pendant she holds which contains a photograph of her younger self and a young boy whom she calls as her older brother. Mana was a DEM Wizard working with the AST when she was first introduce into the series. Mana reunited with her brother by chance when she got stationed in the city where he lives while she was on assignment involving the new Spirit: Nightmare. She is surprised that he knows about her occupation when she saves him after he got attacked by the Spirit which she was hunting for. Later, Mana discovers that her brother and his foster sister are members of a secret organization that also deals with Spirits. Mana did not report this finding to her superiors, but she did try to make a deal with his foster sister, Kotori Itsuka, to get her brother out of it. However, they were interrupted by a spacequake’s alarm. Mana was critically wounded while fighting the spirit Kurumi Tokisaki and was hospitalized for a month while being unconscious. Mana was forcefully taken into custody, which was close to being called kidnapping, at the moment when she finally woke up from the hospital from the event with Kurumi on Shido's school rooftop. She defects from DEM in Volume 6 and is currently part of Ratatoskr. After discovering the truth about her body, Mana changed sides from DEM to , the very organization she disliked her brother being a part of, and fought directly against her former comrades to protect Shido from them. However, it would seem she is still unable to hate Isaac, despite realizing what his organization had done to her. Appearance Mana appears to be around the age of a middle-school girl. She has long blue hair, tied up in a ponytail, with some bangs left out. She has brown eyes, and a mole under her left eye. She resembles Shido a lot, as stated by Tohka. When she is at the JGSDF base, she wears a military uniform. Due to her young age, however, it gives others the impression that she's cosplaying. During combat, she wears a blue CR-Unit. Personality Mana is a girl with different sides to her personality, depending on the situation at hand. On one hand, she can be a cold-hearted killing machine; a trained soldier. On the other hand, she shows herself as a young lady who cares for her brother, Shido, very deeply, and will place her family as her number one priority over any order she may receive. According to Kotori, she is very similar to Shido in regards to displaying reckless behavior when wanting to help others. History Yoshino Puppet Thanks to the increase activity of Spirits within the Tenguu City, Mana was assigned as an additional personnel for the AST. Ryouko introduces her to the team by describing her as someone who had killed a Spirit by herself in the past. Upon the AST captain's instruction, Mana entered the room and introduced herself to her new teammates. Her appearance surprised everyone present, as they did not expect a kid to be the new top ace. In return, she retaliates by saying that they shouldn't judge her age unless they feel confident that they could beat her. Her response merits a smack on the head from Ryouko, who tells Mana to sit down and watch the footage from their last battle with . When Shido's face appears on the screen, she pressed her hands to the side of her head as if trying to suppress a headache. Then, she utters the words "Nii-sama" as she was staring at Shido's appearance on the screen. At that moment, Origami noticed the striking resemblance between Shido and Mana. Kurumi Killer At the special training grounds of the AST base, Mana had a mock battle against a full AST team. She easily defeated nine members, leaving Origami as the only one who was still fighting. As Origami accelerated in for an attack, Mana prepared the Twin Blade Mode of her . As their territories collided, Origami shrank the size of her territory, making Mana lose her balance as the tips of her thrusters were restored to their original weight. However, Mana was able to regain her balance by using her laser blade to cut her thrusters in half. At that moment, Origami saw the opportunity to lunge in with her laser blade . Nonetheless, Mana's reaction time allowed her to restart her territory, immobilizing Origami as she pointed her blade to the AST member's neck. After declaring checkmate, the practice battle was declared to be Mana's victory. Afterwards, Mana arrives at the hangar inside the base, and gives a sports drink to Origami as she approaches her. Mana praises Origami for her strength and tells Origami that it was the first time in a while when she faced someone that can touch her in combat. In response, Origami asks Mana how she can become strong like her, requesting details about how she killed a Spirit. Shrugging her shoulders, Mana gives out a hesitant reply as she says that the Spirit she killed is a little different from the rest of the Spirits. Mana tells Origami that its better if she saw it herself in the near future. Mana reveals that she was assigned here in case that Spirit appeared. Before she can state that Spirit's codename, she is interrupted by Ryouko, who hits both of them on the head for damaging equipment during a mock battle. Afterwards, Mana jokes that Captain-dono gives her a headache, comparing her to be as annoying as the Spirits. Then, Origami asks Mana of her relation to Shido, the person that she recognized on the footage of the battle with . Mana takes out an old locket with a picture of both her and Shido as children. The photo of the past was the only clue for her. Despite not having her childhood memories, she recognizes the person inside the picture as her older brother. Mana then asks information about her brother to Origami. Origami first replies with basic information, but then proceeds with detailed information about Shido's medical records. Shocked, Mana tells Origami to stop, as she did not want to know that kind of information. Soon after, Mana asks Origami about her relationship with Shido, to which Origami replies that they are lovers. Later, Mana approaches Ryouko as the AST commander was analyzing Origami's report that the new transfer student had declared herself to be a Spirit. Mana identifies the girl to be the Spirit codenamed , the most brutal Spirit that she was chasing after. Mana tells Ryouko that has caused over ten thousand deaths apart from Spacequakes. Mana reassures Ryouko to leave the situation to her, since she has experience dealing with . However, Ryouko stresses that Mana still has to obey her orders, since she was assigned to her squad. Mana agrees, but also informs Ryouko that the association she comes from has received permission from the General for her to act independently. After Kurumi kills her latest victims, Mana appears with her CR-Unit to confront Kurumi. Mana complains that has been eating violently again. When Kurumi greets Mana with her name, she responds that the Spirit's attitude makes her want to puke. She rejects calling Kurumi by her name, since she doesn't want to be called by her name from Kurumi. As Kurumi continues to taunt her, Mana's gaze sharpens before going in for the kill. Soon afterwards, Mana leaves and confronts Shido and Tohka as they are walking home from school. After she finished shouting out "Nii-sama", she runs up to hug Shido. Afterwards, Shido takes Mana to the Itsuka residence. Despite Shido not being able to remember her, Tohka notes that she looks very similar to Shido, to which Mana replies that it’s because they are siblings. Mana then questions Shido why he is with a different girl when he already has Origami, voicing her surprise that her brother is two-timing. Tohka’s response of having gone out on a date and kissed Shido before does not improve Mana’s opinion. As Kotori arrives, Mana questions who she is. Kotori replies that she is Shido’s foster sister. Then, Shido asks her if she knows what happened to their mother. Mana shakes her head, revealing that she remember anything prior to three years ago. The only thing she has is a silver locket that contains an old photo of Shido and her as kids. As Kotori questions how she can be so certain, Mana responses that it comes from their bond as siblings. When Kotori asks if she intends to take Shido away, Mana replies that she has no such intention, she’s just glad to see that her brother is living a happy life. Soon after, Mana and Kotori have an argument over what type of little sister is better, with Mana saying that Kotori couldn’t beat a real sister. They both confront Shido about what he prefers better: a real sister or a foster sister. Wanting to change the topic, Shido quickly asks where Mana is living now, since she wasn’t living with her family. Mana falters with her reply and states that she is working in a place that is equipped with living quarters. After being furthered questioned, Mana asks to be excused and runs away. The next day, Kotori and Reine show a video recording of Kurumi being confronted by Mana in her unique wiring suit. From the recording, they see that Mana delivering a death blow to Kurumi. After completing the mission, Mana dispelled the CR-Unit she was wearing, returning to her previous attire. After watching the video, Shido was shocked at how emotionless Mana was at killing Kurumi. It was as if she had done the deed numerous times and had grown apathetic towards killing Kurumi. As Shido’s date with Kurumi took a turn for the worse, Mana intervened with her CR-unit equipped. She asked if Shido was alright, to which Shido was too stunned to answer. Agreeing to save the talk for later, she focuses her attention back to Kurumi. After snapping her fingers, the mechanical parts on her shoulder released a beam of light towards Kurumi. After moving her fingers, it altered the trajectory of her attack, piercing Kurumi. Despite Shido’s protests, Mana delivered the final blow. As Shido questions why she did this, Mana replies that if she didn’t, Shido could have been the one that died. Shido says that he knows the AST’s position, but they shouldn’t treat the Spirits like monsters. Mana voices her surprise that Shido knows about AST and the Spirits, though she presumes that it’s probably because of Origami. Shido asks her why she remained so calm when committing murder. Mana states that it’s because she has gotten use to killing her; is a Spirit that has revived countless times, no matter how many times she had killed her. She refuses Shido’s request to stop, saying that she is the only one who can stop from murdering more people. Seeing that reinforcements were coming, she uses her territory to push Shido away. As she wanders the scene, she finds Shido’s communication device, with her hearing Kotori’s voice from the transmitter. The next day, Mana confronts Kotori on the rooftop. Handing the transmitter back to Kotori, she asks if she and Shido are a part of , an organization that she heard rumors of wanting to use conversation to persuade the Spirits. Mana scolds Kotori for taking Shido to such a dangerous position. She tells Kotori that she is disqualified from being Shido’s sister, and that she is taking her brother back. Kotori asks if she is taking him back to an evil industry like DEM. She tells Kotori that she won’t tolerate her calling DEM an evil corporation, since they took her in when she had amnesia and gave her a reason to live. Surprised, Kotori asks if she doesn’t know what DEM did to her body and asks her to defect to . However, before they can continue, their conversation is interrupted by the report of an extremely strong spirit wavelength reading. Coming to Shido’s rescue once again, Mana uses her laser blade to cut off Kurumi’s arm. However, Kurumi merely rewinds time to heal herself. Using the first bullet to accelerate herself forward, Kurumi pushes Mana backwards. Mana tells Kurumi that as long as she can still see the attack, she can use her personal territory to counter. In response, Kurumi uses the seventh bullet to freezes Mana in place; Kurumi relentlessly shots a barrage of bullets at Mana. As Mana struggles to stay conscious, she begs Shido to run away. Kurumi reveals that the opponents Mana has killed so far are all her clones. Kurumi then proceeds to use her large number of clones to incapacitate Mana. Itsuka Sister After Kotori battle with Kurumi ended, Mana was recovered by the AST members who arrived later. They transported her to the JSDF's Tengu Hospital, as the injuries she sustained during her fight Kurumi left her in critical condition. When Shido visits the hospital to check up on Mana, his request to see her is rejected because Mana was currently in a special treatment room. Origami later explains to Shido that they are using secret equipment to conduct a surgery. No one was allowed to meet Mana until she is moved to a common ward. Yamai Tempest As Mana slowly opens her eyes, she finds her vision blurry from not using her eyes for a while. She could not properly exert strength to her body, since her whole body was filled with a dull pain. As she adjusts to her surroundings, she begins to question where she was. Seeing the bandages on her body and the electrodes stuck onto her chest, she recognizes that she was a patient that was in critical condition. She removed her oxygen mask before staring at a nearby clock. The date was July 5th, and a month had passed since her confrontation with Kurumi on the rooftop. Trying to figure out what happened, she starts to wonder why wasn’t dead, since by the time she lost consciousness, the battle situation was at its worst possible state. At that moment, the door of the sickroom opened, and a small number of people wearing black suits entered. The men request that Mana come with them. They then state that they do not want to use violence, but will resort to it if they have no choice. Mana quickly glares at them, telling them to try if they can. A few minutes later, a nurse enters Mana’s room, but finds the patient bed empty. Miku Lily Mana is briefly mentioned by Kotori, who tells Shido that she was an example of how evil DEM was. But before Kotori stops before she can continue and quickly changes the topic. Later, as Kotori was brainwashed by Miku’s Angel, she gave out the command to fire at the Tengu square central stage. At the last second, Mana intervenes, knocking Kotori unconscious. As Mana arrives, she complains about the sound, as she was trying to get some rest. Reine informs her that the crew members other than herself and Shiizaki are being controlled by Miku and requests Mana to also make every crew members other than them faint. After Mana is done, she sees her brother on the main screen. As Reine continues to inform her of the situation, Mana asks if there was a CR-Unit onboard the ship. As Origami was about to lose to Jessica and her squadron, Mana intervenes by using her new CR-Unit to destroy the units that were attacking Origami. After greeting Origami, she tells her to save the talk for later, since their priority is saving Shido. Dumfounded, Jessica calls Mana by her old codename Adeptus 2, and asks why she is attacking them. She informs Jessica that is defecting from DEM. Afterwards; she instantaneously slashes apart Jessica’s unit and thrusters. Launching a blast of energy from a weapon on her left hand, Mana knocks Jessica unconscious. Despite giving a warning for the remaining Wizards to retreat, the DEM squad still decide to confront Mana anyway. Seeing this site, Mana sighs and says that it is an expected reaction before spreading both her arms as if to deal with the whole direction. After not even five minutes have passed, Mana finished eliminating all of the opposing Wizards and units. As Origami collapses from exhaustion, Mana catches her before she falls. While deliberating what to do with Origami, Mana suddenly feels an uncomfortable shudder. It was the same bad feeling she felt when she faced with the presence of her bitter enemy: the worst Spirit. Miku Truth Afterwards, Mana deposits Origami back to the AST base. Before leaving, she informs Mikie that they would likely be enemies the next time they meet. As Kurumi and Shido prepared to enter the DEM building, Mana quickly arrives and attacks Kurumi. Mana informs Shido that she is no longer working for DEM, and is instead a part of now. As Kurumi reappears from the shadows, they begin exchanging insults with each other. At that moment, Kurumi declares that she has another matter to attend to, so she will leave Shido with Mana. After Kurumi leaves, Mana asks why Shido was dressed as a girl. As Shido struggles to explain, Mana tells him that she is very forgiving. If he developed a preference for women's clothing, then she suggest that they go shopping together next time. Then, as if remembering something, Mana hands Shido an earphone that connected him to . Kotori informs Shido that they had used Mana’s territory to purify the area in order to undo the brainwashing. After Shido declares that he wants to press on to save Tohka, Kotori complains to Mana about having such a disobedient brother. In response, Mana states that if Shido was a fool who flees with his tail tucked between his legs, then she won’t want admit to ever having such a brother. Finally relenting, Kotori instructs him to stay close to Mana to ensure his safety. Flying low with the help of Mana's territory, the two avoided the battle between the DEM Wizards and Kurumi’s clones. However, as they descended close to the entrance, Mana quickly uses her territory to push Shido out of the way. The two are confronted by Jessica, who is now piloting the . Mana then separates from Shido, leaving to confront Jessica. Dodging the barrage of missiles that Jessica launched, Mana notes with disgust that Jessica doesn’t even have the normal ability to analyze her attacks and was merely attacking randomly. She concludes that Jessica’s brain was probably modified with magic, reminding her of the same treatment that DEM had did to her. At that moment, Kotori contacts her and tells her that they will be providing cover for her by using in mine mode to block the missiles. However, at that moment, she is attacked by Yoshino, Kaguya, and Yuzuru, who were under orders from Miku to attack all Wizards in the surrounding area. Wanting to divert the Spirit’s attention away, she sees Ryouko and her AST squad nearby. After declaring tag, she decides to leave the Spirits to them. As she continues to dodge Jessica’s attacks, Mana felt her territory collide with another one. She then quickly avoided a laser blade strike from her side. Ellen approaches Mana and compliments her for escaping her attack. Ellen voices her disappointment, since she had acknowledged Mana as the 2nd skilled personal in DEM. However, Mana tells Ellen to stop the jokes, because she knows what DEM had done to her body. At that moment, Jessica deploys her cannon, to which Mana used her Territory to minimize the blunt of the impact. Faced with the two strongest opponents in DEM, Mana struggles to stay mobile under the threat of incoming attacks from all sides. However, Mana is saved by Origami’s intervention, who takes away Ellen’s attention from her as she resumes her battle with Jessica. As the battle continued, Mana used her to parry Jessica’s attack. At that moment, abnormalities began to show up on Jessica's body as she started to bleed from her mouth and eyes. Seeing that Jessica had reached her limit, Mana tells her to surrender since the outcome was clear now. However, Jessica refuses to be reasoned with and rants to Mana that she will not lose again since she has the . Mana realizes that with one wrong step, she could have ended up just like Jessica. Hardening her resolve, Mana advanced through the storm of bullets, activated the laser sword on her right hand, and sliced open Jessica's chest. As Jessica is dying, she asks Mana if Westcott would notice her now. Trying to offer Jessica some peace before she dies, Mana lies and tells Jessica what she wants to hear. Mana then closes Jessica's eyes as she carried her body. Looking towards the main offices of DEM, Mana voices Westcott’s name in disgust. Natsumi Search As Kotori was wondering about ’s penchant for handing out Sephira Crystals, Mana reaches out an hands Kotori some coffee. She tells Kotori that it’s good to be dedicated, but not to overwhelm herself. Kotori asks Mana where she came from, to which Mana replied from the front door. Seeing that Kotori was getting tired, she asks her to take a rest for a while. However, Kotori quickly tells Mana that she was referring to why she wasn’t undergoing treatment in order to restore her lifespan by a little. However, Mana tries to avoid the topic and tries to escape. At that moment, Kotori hugs her, thanking her for saving everyone while the crew were brainwashed. Mana returns the gratitude, telling Kotori that she is grateful that took her in and saved her from DEM. However, Mana still rejects Kotori’s requests for treatment, telling the commander that she needs to chase after , as she felt that there was no one else that could be Kurumi’s opponent other than her. As Kotori receives a call from headquarters, Mana uses that opportunity to escape. Before leaving, she tells Kotori that she will think about taking the treatment. Itsuka Disaster As Ellen arrives with a squad of units to capture Shido, Reine has Mana intercept Ellen in order to provide enough time for the Spirits to restore their Paths with Shido. Making her arrival, Mana easily destroys 3 units. In response, Ellen complains that Ike’s hobby was difficult to shallow, and that she should have killed him at that time. After questioning what she was saying, Mana retorts that it does not matter since she will not let her pass. Pointing the sword equipped in her right hand towards Ellen, Mana prepares for combat. As the fight continued, Mana found herself at a disadvantage, since Ellen’s was a sword entirely made of magic. Structurally, it was class apart from her , which was a real sword coated with magic. Predicting Mana’s attack, Ellen gave a counterattack that finally broke Mana’s defensive shield. At that moment, the facility suddenly started to shine, emitting a pillar of light towards the sky. With Mana’s attention taken away, her defense momentarily faltered, leaving her completely exposed to Ellen’s attack. Despite using her Territory to buffer the attack, Mana’s body still fell down from the sky like a smashed volleyball. At that moment, Shido appeared from floating in the pillar of light, apparently in a dazed state. After seeing Mana, Shido voices his relief that Mana was alright, having been worried about her after she was kidnapped by DEM. Shido questions her if a person named Mio helped her out. After hearing that name, Mana felt a sharp pain on her head. Numerous scenes played out in her head and were rapidly changing like a camera shutter. She saw the park where she played with her friend, a teacher teaching in a class, her birthday where Shido celebrated with her. And then, the back of a girl with long hair. As she was lost in her thoughts, Ellen prepared another attack. However, Shido stopped the attack by using the spiritual energy surrounding him to block Ellen’s sword. Upon noticing Ellen’s appearance, Shido shouts out DEM and starts growling like a wild animal. The spiritual power curled around Shido increased its intensity and blew away both Ellen and Mana who were nearby. As Mana employed a territorial field to absorb the impact and asked Shido who was Mio-san. Nevertheless, her current opponent is the world’s most powerful wizard. Mana could not allow herself for even the slightest negligence. Reluctantly, Mana grinded her teeth and averted her eyes away from Shido. Afterwards, Mana flies closer to the underground facility. She tells Kotori to leave Ellen to her, and requests that they save Shido. Flying back to the sky, the collision of their attacks caused magical light to scatter like sparks. Seeing that she was at a disadvantage, Mana tries taunting Ellen in order cause a disturbance in the sensitivity of Ellen’s Territory. Mana informs Ellen that she saw her trip several times where there's nothing around and that she had to take two breaks when you carry the documents from the second floor up to the fourth floor. Continuing her taunts, she makes up that Ellen’s subordinates are secretly mocking her behind her back. However, at that moment, Ellen receives a update about and decides to retreat. Mana chooses not to follow her, as her aim is to buy some time and there's no guarantee that she will win if she followed her. As Mana flies away, the name Shido said earlier still keeps swirling in her mind. Nia Creation As Shido goes to deliver the goods that Kotori, he finds Kotori and Reine trying to force Mana to change her clothes. They explain that they are forcing Mana into take a detailed medical examination. Upon noticing Shido’s arrival, Mana states that it was fine as she didn’t feel sick anywhere. Shido thanks her for helping out when he lost control of his powers earlier in the month. She then was about to ask something to Shido, but is interrupted by Kotori, who asks Mana if she was trying to escape while talking to Shido. She starts scolding Mana for her rash behavior as it could be endangering her health. As Shido tells Kotori not to worry so much, Kotori responds that she doesn’t know any other siblings that would do such reckless things. As both Shido and Mana struggle to answer, Kotori states that they are still continuing with a thorough examination of Mana’s body. As Mana begs her brother for help; Shido leaves, saying that it wasn’t good to run away. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 2-3, 5-8, 12-13 ***Date A Live Encore 2 ***Date A Live Encore 3 ***Date A Live Encore 4 **''Mentioned:'' ***Volume 4 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 6-10 ***Date A Live II: Episode 6-10 *Manga **Date AST Like ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 4 *Game: **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities Wizard DAL v3 05.png DAL_v6_020.jpg DateALive-7-1.png De-to7wa139 R.jpg Equipments & Weapons: *Combat Wiring Suit *Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) ** ** ** Mana is considered a very strong Wizard, as she was being ranked with Adeptus 2 within DEM when she was still a member of that organization. Not only that, she is also known for single-handedly killing a Spirit. However, unknown to her until the event where she reunited with her brother by coincidence, those Spirits were actually clones with less power than the original one, but even so, she is still a very strong Wizard that can easily beat most Wizards of AST or DEM, and even suppress a Spirit if she needs to. Quotes *(To Kotori Itsuka) "That goes to both of us.------even I was saved by you. Paying you back as fast as possible would make me feel relieved." Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 1 *(To Shido Itsuka) "Nii-sama! What is this! And what was that earlier — who is Mio-san!?" Light Novel Volume 12, Chapter 5 Trivia *Just like Shido, Mana has amnesia about her childhood memories. *Mana's body has been modified by DEM Corporation to enhance her combat abilities. She, however, pays the price for this by shortening her remaining lifespan to about ten years. *Mana's full name translates to "True Self of the Noble Palace". *Mana is famous as being the only one so far who has been actually able to kill a Spirit, although the Spirit always reappears, even after being killed by her several times. **It was later revealed that the Kurumis that Mana repeatedly kills are actually clones that were made by the real Kurumi, who doesn't even take Mana seriously. *So far in Date A Live's story, only a few people (including Mana) have had special Combat Realizer Units and Combat Wiring Suits. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Wizard Category:Ratatoskr Category:Movie Characters Category:AST Category:Adeptus Category:Mystery Category:Manga Characters Category:Former DEM Category:Secondary Movie Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Secondary Game Characters